forsaken_europafandomcom-20200214-history
Serge Livingston
Serge Livingston is a hunter from Umbria, who's character and motivations are shrouded in mystery. He prefers the solitude of nature and shows little faith in his fellow man. Any ties to his past and his family are suspect, adding to his mystery and distrustful air. Serge first came to the Frankish village of Avent to sell his furs, but when he learned of a simple and well paying job to guard a mine, he joined Kirby and the rest of the guard. Before shoving off, he met Adyrn when she took a liking to him. When he ignored her advances, she latched onto Kirby as a mark, although unsuccessfully. On the road, he showed his nature of unabashed truthfulness when he confessed to the captain of the convoy to standing by while Adyrn, whom he saw in the forest, was attacked by wolves. Suspicious of why a woman would be in the woods alone, he confronted her and learned she was no simple harlot and made a shaky alliance with her. Serge and Kirby began to butt heads, and their conflict came to a point when Kirby got them both banished from the Gothic village of Beucha. That night he tried to slit Kirby's throat, but was foiled by Adyrn. Under threat of torture he agreed not to attempt to murder the party in the future. The next day, to the astonishment of everyone who would hear of it, he confessed to attempted murder and was promptly arrested. When Jarl Nuremberg gave him the choice of trial by combat, he selected Ser Kirby as a champion. Almost certain he was dead, and preparing himself to be put to the sword, he was saved when Kirby quickly dispatched the opposing champion, and decided that it might be best to keep Kirby around for his 'talents.' During the feast, he tried and failed to convince the Jarl not to invade France and take the mine, and grew more distrustful of his turn-cloak companions. Between telling the truth at all times, trying to stay loyal to the men who hire him, giving what he sees as sound advice, and doing what he believes is the right thing when the time calls for it, he is foiled by circumstance and the company he keeps again and again. When scouting out a trail for the Bank of Paris, he was captured and put to question by Sigurd Nordstrom's Vikings. There they had a strange debate on the end of the world, the point of living in a harsh world, and the nature of good and evil. Sigurd also hinted at knowing more about Serge than should be possible for a man he's never met. Sigurd offered him 300 gold rings to slit Kirby's throat, "I already tried that, it didn't work", and 500 to slit the Jarl's throat. Before they could come to a definite conclusion, Sigurd released him and Serge met up with Kirby who simply strolled into the camp. ALSO has a 2 inch penis What moral compass does Serge hold? What of his shrouded past? What turned a man so cold and nihilistic? And how does Sigurd know so much about him and his quest? Perhaps one day, he will lower his hood and trust in his new companions. Until then... he's just on vacation. Category:Characters